Space Venus starring Morning Musume
Space Venus starring Morning Musume (スペースヴィーナス　starring　モーニング娘。) is music visual software, published by Sony Music Entertainment (Japan), released January 11, 2001. Story At the end of the twentieth century, a new form of energy is discovered -- Life Oriented Virtual Energy, abbreviated as LOVE. Said energy source is generated by the LOVE Machine, and is maintained by ten singing and dancing girls on a pan-galactic pleasure post known as the "Space Lagoon." You'll be right in the middle of the musical mayhem with Morning Musume members like "Happy Project Leader" Goto Maki, and "Motion Project Sexy Beam Master" Yaguchi Mari! Maximum fun you will get! Because of the completely new energy that was discovered at the end of the 20th century, "Life Oriented Virtual Energy (LOVE)", mankind's space development rapidly evolved. Because of 10-member Musume's extraordinary song, dance, and smiling faces, this clean energy was produced as the base of life! The power of LOVE was tremendous, so they developed a generator for this dynamic force called the LOVE Machine, and in the blink of an eye, space migration exceeding the speed of light and construction of huge structures in the void of space became possible. And so, in 2001, on the other side of another galaxy which was in an as-of-yet unknown area, the unprecedented enormous space Amusement Colony opened!! In Space Lagoon, you can personally experience the motive power of LOVE, completely new videos and music. You are navigated by the hologram Musume transmitted from your locale, and with your exclusive use of the passenger plane Morning Jet, if you board, you are quickly at Space Lagoon. There, within the Love Machine is the Love Condenser, a circular tower of light where the form of the singing and dancing Musume can be inspected, and recorded live videos of the girls' Earth Tours can be uncovered. Of course, the Earth at that point couldn't immagine this surprising technique. Thanks to the song and dance from the hearts of the Musume, the possibilities of 21st century entertainment were broadened. Now, the only task left to mankind is to encourage the girls' personal energy by cheering it on with all their might. In order to develop so that the Earth's future would "make the universe jealous", take your passport and board the Morning Jet! There is no set scenario for this world. You and the characteristic personal entertainment experience of the Musume is the only thing that can bring forth the only story like it in the universe, Space Venus. The people who still stay in Space Lagoon are the only ones who know of Space Venus. Yes, the rumored 10 Musume who saved the earth and are starring in Space Venus are Morning Musume! Game Sections #"Main menu" #"Mini-game" #"Option" #"Panorama Theater" #"Visunetarium" #"Morning Browser" #"Morning View" #"Morning Lounge" #"Morning Musume TVDJ" Morning Musume Members Each of the 10 Morning Musume members at the time had a title in the game. * Nakazawa Yuko - SV Commander In Chief, W. Galaxy Love Venus * Abe Natsumi - SV Co-Commander, N. Galaxy Love Venus * Iida Kaori - Love Tech. Development Venus, Temp. Representative of PR Room, Rhythm Project Leader * Yasuda Kei - E. Galaxy Love Venus, Harmony Project Leader * Yaguchi Mari - S. Galaxy Love Venus, Motion Project Sexy Beam Master, PR Room "Minimoni" Member * Goto Maki - Earth Love Venus, Happy Project Leader * Ishikawa Rika - Morning Jet Venus, Harmony Project Member * Yoshizawa Hitomi - Morning Jet Venus, Motion Project Member * Tsuji Nozomi - PR Room "Minimoni" Member, Rhythm Project Member * Kago Ai - PR Room "Minimoni" Member, Happy Project Member Soundtrack |hidden = SRCL-5026 }} The soundtrack to the game featuring the original music produced for it but not the Morning Musume songs included in the main product, was released January 24, 2001. All songs were written and arranged by Kohzu Hiroyuki. Tracklist #The Theme of "SPACE VENUS" #The Theme of "SPACE LAGOON" #The Theme of "SPACE VENUS" ～Full Version～ External Links *Sony's game product site *Soundtrack discography page *MobyGames entry *Sales data Category:Morning Musume Category:1st Generation Category:2nd Generation Category:3rd Generation Category:4th Generation Category:Video Games Category:2001 Albums